A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag.
B. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing a bottom structure of a conventional golf bag relating to the present invention. In the bottom structure of this conventional golf bag, a bottom unit 1 includes a plurality of legs 3 spaced on its undersurface so as to extend circumferentially. The legs 3 support the golf bag when the golf bag is placed on the ground. The bottom unit 1 and the plurality of legs 3 are integrally formed with one another using a hard plastic material, for example. In this case, the plurality of legs 3 each have a flat-shaped undersurface.
Moreover, in the conventional bottom structure, the bottom unit 1 has a ring-like flange portion 7 disposed along its outer peripheral surface 5. In this case, a golf bag body (not shown) is, at its lower end, fitted and fixed to a portion of the peripheral surface 5 located above the flange portion 7 via sewing, whereby the golf bag body is attached to the bottom unit 1. In the bottom structure of this conventional golf bag, however, the distance from the lower edge of the bottom unit 1 to the flange portion 7 is small. This makes it difficult to print patterns or graphics on this area of the bottom unit for decorative purposes.
Moreover, the bottom structure of this conventional golf bag shown in FIG. 7 has the following disadvantages. Firstly, the undersurface of each of the plurality of legs 3, which makes contact with the ground, is made of a hard plastic material and has a flat shape. This produces slippage and a poor cushioning effect. Thus, this conventional golf bag tends to be unsteady when placed on the ground, and when shocks are applied to the golf bag, the legs 3 are often damaged or the golf clubs contained in the golf bag are damaged. Moreover, when the conventional golf bag is used for a long period of time, the undersurfaces of the plurality of legs 3 wear unevenly. This causes the golf bag that is placed on the ground to be unsteady, and to lean in one direction, which causes the golf bag to fall over.
Secondly, the plurality of legs 3 are integrally formed with the bottom unit 1, as shown in FIG. 7. Thus, if the user wishes to change the design of the legs 3 after the conventional golf bag is used for a given length of time, the design cannot be easily changed. That is, the design of the conventional golf bag""s bottom structure shown in FIG. 7 lacks design flexibility.
To overcome the above-described problems, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a golf bag having a bottom structure that prevents the bag from slipping when placed on the ground, has outstanding cushioning properties, and has outstanding design flexibility.
According to preferred embodiments of the present invention, a golf bag includes a golf bag main body, a bottom unit disposed on an underside of the golf bag main body, and a supporting leg member detachably attached to the bottom unit, of which at least one portion is located on a lower end surface of the bottom unit, wherein the supporting leg member is made of a non-slip elastic material having a high friction coefficient and an excellent cushioning property.
It is also effective to provide a roughened surface on a portion of the surface of the supporting leg member that makes contact with the ground.
The supporting leg member may preferably include at least a portion extending over an outer peripheral surface of the bottom unit, such that a decorative portion is disposed thereon.
Inside the bottom unit, a cushion member may preferably be provided, the cushion member being made of an elastic material having a cushioning property.
In the golf bag according to preferred embodiments of the present invention, the supporting leg member is detachably attached relative to the bottom unit, i.e. the leg member can be retrofitted to the bottom unit. Therefore, the supporting leg member can be replaced with another leg member as the user desires. Moreover, the supporting leg member is made of a non-slipping elastic material that has a high friction coefficient and a cushioning property. This protects the golf bag against slippage and helps prevent shocks when placed on the ground.
Moreover, by providing a roughened surface on the portion of the surface of the supporting leg member that makes contact with the ground, the slip ratio is further reduced, such that the slippage prevention effect is greatly improved.
Further, it is preferable that the supporting leg member includes at least a portion extending over the outer peripheral surface of the bottom unit to provide a decorative portion. By doing so, for example, the supporting leg member can be replaced with a new one having a design such as a shape, pattern, and color that suits the user""s preferences. This increases the degree of flexibility in decoration.
Still further, providing a cushion member inside the bottom unit is preferable. The action of the cushion member and the cushioning property of the supporting leg member combine to greatly absorb the shock exerted upon the bottom unit and the lower end portion of the golf clubs accommodated in the golf bag when the golf bag is placed on the ground.
These and other features, elements, characteristics and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.